Quando James se torna James Potter
by Helo Mello
Summary: James e Lily discutem mais uma vez por conta de Snape, só que dessa vez parece que James realmente pisou na bola. Com um conselho antigo de Hagrid, uma pequena ajudinha de alguns marotos e amigas marotas, James vai conseguir deixar sua infância de lado e começar a se tornar o homem que Lily um dia se casaria. Espero que gostem :)
1. Chapter 1 - A decisão de James

**Nota da autora**: os personagens e a história não pertencem a mim. A autoria pertence à nossa querida JK Rowling e é com muito prazer e humildade que ofereço minha imaginação para dar vida a seus personagens e proporcionar bons momentos a vocês, queridos leitores.

Espero que gostem. Sua opinião é muito importante!

xxx-xxx

James Potter geralmente mantinha um sorriso maroto no rosto, mas naquela tarde específica ele não conseguiu esboçar um único sorriso decente sem parecer forçado ou extremamente arrogante. Enquanto descia sozinho o caminho de pedras em direção à orla da floresta negra, o garoto avistou a figura larga e calorosa do seu amigo gigante. Suspirou aliviado enquanto se apressava para encontrar-se com Hagrid.

O gigante pareceu ocupado dando comida para um grande animal branco que parecia uma mistura de cavalo com pássaro e que James identificou como sendo um hipogrifo. Ciente do perigo de simplesmente aproximar-se do bicho, mesmo com Hagrid ao lado, James parou a alguns metros.

- Hey, Hagrid. – chamou.

Hagrid brigava com o hipogrifo sobre bicar sua mão antes de virar-se para trás e ver que aluno estaria fora do castelo perto de anoitecer. Quando viu o jovem maroto, esboçou um grande sorriso, parcialmente feliz, parcialmente reprovador.

- James! O que faz aqui a essa hora, você deveria estar no castelo. Se algum professor te pegar você receberá uma detenção. – disse enquanto dava pequeno tapinhas na cabeça do animal que alcançava sua mão para mais uma doninha morta. - E não preciso que Filtch fique ainda mais no meu pé por ajudar você e seus amigos a mantê-lo ocupado sábados à noite.

- Sinto muito. – falou James sem realmente se sentir culpado por tal fato e, olhando com apreensão para o hipogrifo, deu um passo à frente. – Eu realmente preciso conversar com você.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu? – Hagrid parece preocupado com a seriedade do menino.

- Ahm. – James começou, sem saber o que realmente falar e passou a mão no cabelo. – Na verdade, eu diria que é algo recorrente, mas potencialmente preocupante.

O hipogrifo parecia irritado com a falta de atenção e comida e arqueou as asas numa tentativa de fazer com que Hagrid olhasse para ele. O gigante ergueu as duas mãos tentando acalmar o bicho.

- Calma garota, calma. – ele pegou o restante das doninhas mortas que estavam penduradas perto da porta de sua cabana e jogou dentro do que parecia ser um grande ninho feito de galhos, folhas e penas. Virando-se para James ele disse: - Ela anda irritada ultimamente. – verificando se o hipogrifo estava em seu ninho como ele pretendia que ele ficasse, virou para o garoto novamente e começou a andar em direção à cabana. – Helga não parece muito feliz desde que foi separada do seu bando.

- Helga? – perguntou James enquanto entrava na cabana e se sentava no sofá perto da janela.

- É o nome que dei pra ela. - disse apontando para o hipogrifo da janela. – Dumbledore perguntou se eu gostaria de cuidar dela já que todo o bando foi encontrado morto há um tempo atrás. Acredite ou não, ela tem apenas alguns meses. – suspirou emocionado. – Eles crescem tão rápido.

James teve que segurar o riso. De longe Hagrid poderia ser ameaçador, mas quem o conhecesse saberia que o gigante estava longe de ser isso. Hagrid pigarreou enquanto limpava uma furtiva lágrima que escorria para sua barba.

- Então. – começou a falar. – O que te traz aqui, jovem James?

James suspirou e olhou para as próprias mãos que se contorciam nervosamente em seu colo.

- Lily. – disse simplesmente. Após uma pausa que Hagrid achou ser consideravelmente longa, James voltou a falar. – Eu não sei o que houve. Lá estávamos nós, como de costume, nas nossas costumeiras brigas e declarações de amor disfarçadas como ofensas (Em relação a isso, Hagrid tinha sinceras dúvidas), e Lily simplesmente saiu correndo. O mais estranho é que ela parecia que ia chorar e foi aí que comecei a me preocupar.

Hagrid observou o garoto suspirar novamente e tentou organizar as informações enquanto esquentava água na chaleira.

- E exatamente como foi essa última discussão? – perguntou o gigante voltando a se sentar com Fangs ao seu lado, babando em suas botas.

- Bem. – nesse ponto James sabia que perderia a moral da conversa, mas decidiu que era importante contar exatamente o que houve para que Hagrid pudesse oferecer qualquer conselho válido.

Então, começou a contar desde o começo da manhã. Estavam todos no salão principal fazendo as provas de Feitiços quando ele e os marotos terminaram e decidiram passar um tempo no gramado para se refrescarem. Até aí tudo bem, afirmou o gigante na tentativa de animar o garoto. Continuando, James contou como tentava chamar a atenção de Lily, mas ela parecia muito entretida com as amigas para nota-lo. Sirius havia dito como estava entediado e ele mesmo, James, estava um tanto entediado também. Foi quando percebeu a presença do ranhoso, ou, como se corrigiu após um longo olhar de reprovação do gigante, Snape. E, como Hagrid mesmo sabia, Sirius e James simplesmente não conseguiam passar por Snape e não azará-lo. Hagrid suspirou, já sabendo aonde essa história levaria, mas falou para o maroto prosseguir.

- No início, - James continuou falando. – era para ser uma brincadeira leve, nada que fosse incomodar muito Lily. Eu só queria que ela olhasse pra gente, olhasse pra mim. Mas tudo ficou fora de controle quando o ranh-, quando Snape abriu aquela boca suja para cuspir um monte de meleca de trasgo. – disse com raiva ao se lembrar do incidente.

- O que ele disse? – Hagrid perguntou, enquanto colocava água em duas grandes canecas com folhas de chá e oferecia uma para o garoto que aceitou, mas não fez menção de tomar.

- Bem. Eu e Sirius estávamos cuidando dele quando Lily apareceu e disse para deixarmos ele em paz. Então aproveitei a chance de chama-la pra sair, de novo, e, de novo, ela disse que não. Snape aproveitou que estávamos distraídos e me lançou um feitiço, covarde como é, vê? Mas eu fui mais rápido e fiz com que ele levitasse. Lily obviamente ficou com raiva e me mandou bota-lo no chão e, bem, ele foi para o chão. Isso não importa tanto. – falou sob o olhar estreito de Hagrid, que balançava a cabeça. – O pior foi o que aconteceu depois. Snape já estava no chão e depois de enfeitiça-lo e desinfeitiça-lo, eu disse que ele tinha sorte de Lily estar lá. Foi aí que o ranhoso falou o que não deveria. Ele chamou Lily de sangue-ruim.

- Não, ele não fez isso. – Hagrid urrou abismado.

- Sim, Hagrid, ele fez. Quando falei para ele pedir desculpas, ela simplesmente enlouqueceu. Começou a descontar tudo em mim, como se eu tivesse culpa desse trasgo humano existir! E então saiu correndo. – James disse jogando as mãos para cima. – Agora, meu amigo, você entende? Porque eu não.

Hagrid bebericou seu chá amargo e fitou James por alguns instantes antes de começar a falar.

- James, você sabe que eu reprovo essa sua rivalidade com Snape. Entendo que tenham suas diferenças, mas isso nunca te trouxe nada de bom, inclusive sempre atrapalhou sua... – Hagrid tentou arrumar uma palavra melhor, mas não conseguiu. – _relação_ com Lily.

- Sim, até aí eu entendo.

- Acho que Lily ficou chateada pelo insulto e que, querendo ou não, foi causado por mais um incidente que você e Sirius provocaram. – disse o gigante solenemente.

James balançou a cabeça devagar, como se digerisse a informação e começasse a considerar o que o amigo gigante falava. Fazia sentido, pensou.

- Já te disse isso várias vezes, - Hagrid recomeçou. – mas acho que você deveria repensar suas ações com Snape e as coisas que você faz e a maneira que você age que fazem com que Lily tenha certa dificuldade em se relacionar bem com você.

James apreciou a maneira gentil que Hagrid arrumou para dizer que ele, James, era um ogro com cérebro de trasgo e que era por isso que Lily o odiava. Levantando-se mais aliviado do que quando chegara, James sorriu novamente - o jeito _James_ de sorrir - e agradeceu pela paciência do amigo em recebe-lo mais uma vez, como incontáveis outras vezes. A diferença, pensou, era que dessa vez ele de fato prestara atenção no que o gigante havia falado e levara em consideração o conselho que ele sempre dava.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para o castelo sob sua capa de invisibilidade, James não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso do rosto. Finalmente faria as coisas darem certo. Finalmente sairia com Lily.

Finalmente, no final do quinto ano de James Potter, ele começou a plantar a semente da mudança que daria frutos em seu sétimo ano.

xxx-xxx

**N/A.:** Bom gente, esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Bem curtinho. Foi inspirado no episódio do quinto livro em que Harry vê a lembrança de Snape. Sempre achei que aquele momento seria um bom começo de história, explicar em que ponto que James de fato começou a prestar atenção em como ele era meio, sem outra palavra pra usar, idiota e que enquanto não mudasse, não iria ter nada com Lily. Ainda estou na dúvida se começo a escrever a partir do sexto ano ou se pulo pro sétimo, mas acredito que escolherei a opção mais difícil e começarei pelo sexto ano. **Ou seja, essa fic vai ser beeem longa. Hahaha**. Enfim, se gostaram ou se odiaram, **deixem sua opinião**, gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 - A volta pra casa

Olá pessoal, escrever uma fic é mais difícil do que eu me lembrava haha. Bem, estou fazendo o possível pra deixar o enredo rico e fluido, espero que gostem!

Seja qual for sua opinião, **deixe uma review** 3

* * *

><p>Desde a conversa com Hagrid, James Potter azarou menos pessoas e recebeu apenas uma detenção antes de o período letivo finalmente acabar. A plataforma de embarque estava lotava de alunos de todos os anos. Uns corriam entusiasmados já outros, nem tanto. O apito do trem mostrava que a hora de partir já chegara e que todos deveriam se apressar. James correu para alcançar um grupo de meninos que conversavam com duas colegas do mesmo ano.<p>

- Wormy, você vai acabar comendo seus próprios dedos – falou o moreno alto ao lado de uma das meninas enquanto observava o colega tentar segurar o que pareciam ser minhocas de chocolate que se contorciam freneticamente em seus dedos pequenos e grossos.

- Não sei como você consegue gostar disso. – disse outro menino, tão alto quanto o amigo, com a diferença de ser um tanto mais magro. Ele tinha uma expressão levemente enojada no rosto.

James chegou no instante em que Wormtail deixou cair uma porção dos doces no chão e todos começaram a rir enquanto o pequeno menino praguejara. Provavelmente James também teria rido, não fosse o fato de estar procurando por uma cabeleira ruiva que geralmente acompanhava as duas meninas em sua frente. Olhando ao redor, o moreno não conseguiu acha-la, dirigindo-se então para as duas meninas que finalmente o olhavam apreensivas.

- Hey, Mckinnon, Bones, onde está sua amiga?

- Não sei Potter, provavelmente se escondendo de você. – respondeu a garota de cabelos loiros e olhos claros, fitando o menino com desgosto.

- Lene! – retrucou a amiga, olhando-a em reprovação. – Sinto muito James, Lily ainda está chateada, mas ela não está aqui porque disse que teria que verificar alguma coisa com a professora McGonagall antes de vir.

- Obrigada Bones. – respondeu James sorrindo e ignorando o olhar raivoso da loira.

- Parece que não vai ter que esperar mais, Prongs.

James virou-se para onde o amigo apontava e pôde ver uma menina de extensos cabelos ruivos correndo desajeitada em direção ao grupo. Ela corria e parava, tentando não deixar a gaiola com sua coruja cair enquanto arrastava uma pesada mala e segurava meia dúzia de livros embaixo do braço. Ignorando a presença do menino após uma longa e desgostosa olhada, Lily Evans parou ao lado das amigas, descabelada, e pediu desculpas pelo atraso.

- McGonagall demorou mais do que o esperado. – disse retomando o fôlego enquanto as amigas ajudavam-na com seus pertences. – Shh Winky. – falou para a coruja branca de olhos tão verdes quanto de sua dona e que tentava bicar sua mão, possivelmente irritada pela correria.

- Olá Evans, que bom que chegou a tempo. – disse James com o coração ligeiramente apertado. Sua mão direita involuntariamente percorreu os cabelos já bagunçados, fazendo com que a garota girasse os olhos.

- Olá Potter. – respondeu Lilly, virando-se de costas e rumando para o trem com as amigas, que acenaram um tchau antes de subirem.

O coração de James afundou em seu estômago enquanto olhava o grupo de meninas desaparecer. O último apito ressonou, fazendo o garoto suspirar. Os marotos seguiram o mesmo caminho das colegas e foram em busca de um vagão.

- Pelo menos ela te deu oi. – comentou Peter no caminho. – Padfoot apostou com Moony que ela ia te azarar.

O moreno mais alto, Sirius Black, deu um leve tapa na cabeça de Peter e olhou bravo para ele. Virando-se para James que o fitava com olhos semicerrados, simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Não é como se você não fosse fazer o mesmo comigo. – disse Sirius sorrindo sem se sentir culpado.

- Que bom que minha vida amorosa te diverte, Padfoot. – disse James girando os olhos e abriu a porta de um vagão que tinha apenas um aluno. Vendo que era um amigo, James entrou com os outros marotos. – Hey Frank, tudo bem se sentarmos aqui?

O menino deixou o livro que lia de lado e sorriu.

– Ah, olá pessoal. Claro, estava esperando Alice, mas ela ainda não chegou.

Peter e Remus se sentaram ao lado de Frank e Sirius e James sentaram-se do outro lado. Abrindo um livro de feitiços que tinha em mãos, Remus começou a ler sob os olhares incrédulos de seus amigos, inclusive de Frank.

- Você não está falando sério Moony. – disse Sirius enquanto fazia o sapo de chocolate levitar para longe de Peter, que sem saber se era uma brincadeira ou não, ria mesmo assim.

- O que? – perguntou o menino sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Você não vai começar a estudar, sendo que literalmente acabamos de sair de Hogwarts. – complementou James, arqueando uma sobrancelha para Sirius que apenas sorriu e enfiou o sapo de chocolate na boca de Peter com um feitiço. Remus murmurou qualquer coisa e continuou a leitura.

- Hey. – Frank disse vendo o pequeno maroto engasgar com o sapo que se retorcia em sua boca. Finalmente Peter conseguiu engoli-lo por inteiro e começou a rir desajeitado. Sirius sorria maldosamente. Sinceramente, Frank pensava, ele não entendia como o menino ainda era considerado amigo pelos marotos, ou melhor, como Peter considerava os marotos como amigos.

- Relaxa Frank, ainda está longe o dia em que Padfoot vai matar o Wormtail. – disse James, agitando a mão como se aquilo fosse algo insignificante. O comentário arrancou risadinhas nervosas de Peter que era observado com cautela por Frank.

- Se você diz... – Frank disse simplesmente.

A viagem foi relativamente tranquila. Sirius e James saíram quando Remus se levantou para comparecer a uma reunião de monitores e azararam alguns estudantes de primeiro ano e sonserinos. James, no entanto, se limitou a azarações mais tranquilas, como trocar a cor do cabelo, aumentar ou mudar o nariz, encurtar roupas e por assim em diante. Desde a conversa com Hagrid o garoto começou a considerar melhor o conceito de empatia e tentava fazer menos coisas que irritariam uma certa ruiva.

Depois de um tempo, todos os marotos estavam reunidos novamente na mesma cabine que agora estava ocupada por outra visitante, Alice Watson, namorada de Frank. Os dois conversavam a parte sobre os planos para as férias. Já os marotos estavam entretidos em uma espécie de jogo de baralhos que, não fosse pelo fato de ser enfeitiçado para trocar o conteúdo das cartas a cada rodada, seria apenas um jogo qualquer. Quando Alice tocou no nome de Lily, James imediatamente parou de jogar, deixando seu companheiro de jogo, Sirius, indignado.

- Hey, sua vez, Prongs. – disse Peter, tentando chamar a atenção do amigo.

- O que foi, James? – perguntou Frank depois que percebeu o amigo encarando.

- Ah. – o moreno pareceu percebeu o que fazia e sentiu-se momentaneamente envergonhado. – Desculpa, você estava dizendo que ia visitar a Evans, Alice?

- Sim, bem... – Alice olhou de relance para Frank que deu de ombros. – Na verdade, era para ela me visitar, mas parece que a irmã vai se casar e ela não vai ter muito tempo livre.

- Aquela irmã _adorável_? – perguntou Sirius ironicamente, desistindo do jogo ao perceber que o amigo estava entretido demais com o novo assunto.

- É, Petúnia. – respondeu a loira, franzindo o nariz. – Lily queria muito fugir disso tudo, já que a própria irmã não faz questão da presença dela, mas os pais parecem estar pressionando para ela ficar em casa...

- Mas são dois meses. – disse James lentamente. – O casamento certamente não dura dois meses. – James não sabia exatamente como era o mundo dos trouxas, mas não achava possível ser tão diferente assim em relação a um casamento.

Alice riu nervosamente.

– Bem, certamente não. – disse concordando e olhando para o namorado. – Acho que ela terá que ajudar, talvez.

- Hum. – James disse simplesmente. Depois de um momento de silêncio, Alice e Frank voltaram a conversar e os marotos retomaram o jogo de cartas.

Poucos minutos depois, o trem chegou na plataforma 9 ¾ . Sirius avistara seus pais de longe, mas evitou olhar naquela direção uma segunda vez. Desde que fugira de casa e fora recebido pelos Potter, aqueles não eram mais seus familiares. Essa opinião era compartilhada tanto por ele quanto pelos Sr. e Sra. Black. Quando avistou os Potter, acenou feliz ao lado de James e Remus que, apreensivo, procurava pelo pai. Encontrou o Sr. Lupin ao lado dos Potter e seguiu com os amigos para encontra-lo.

Lily e as amigas formavam um grande grupo com suas próprias famílias que tradicionalmente começaram a se reunir a partir do terceiro ano. A mãe de Marlene McKinnon dissera estar apressada por conta do trabalho e, infelizmente, ela e a filha foram embora com uma rápida despedida e uma promessa de reencontro. As famílias de Alice Watson e Jeniffer Bones marcaram de sair para almoçar e quando convidaram Lily e seus pais, receberam educadas recusas vindo da Sra. Evans que dissera estar muito ocupada com os preparativos para o casamento da filha mais velha. Com um pouco de insistência, Lily convenceu a mãe em deixa-la ir com as amigas até o final da tarde, quando os pais de Jeniffer a deixariam em casa sã e salva.

Os Potter não estavam muito longe do grupo. Os pais de James conversavam seriamente com o pai do jovem Lupin, discutindo a respeito da estadia do menino na casa dos Potter. Sendo um assunto delicado o estado de Remus, os Potter entendiam a preocupação do Sr. Lupin, mas, como explicaram, haviam se preparado para ele, com toda a proteção que pudessem dar, sem que fosse qualquer incômodo. Enquanto isso, os três marotos se despediam de Peter que estava bastante chateado por não poder ficar com os amigos nas férias.

- São só dois meses, Wormtail. Vamos escrever toda semana. – prometeu James achando graça na tristeza do pequeno.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Peter um tanto surpreso.

- Claro! – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo. – E Prongs irá mandar várias cartas de amor também. Com caixas de chocolate e lírios, ele adora lírios.

Peter riu sem saber se estariam brincando ou se realmente iriam escrever-lhe toda semana. Não importa, pensou, ele mesmo escreveria e quem sabe pelo menos Remus respondesse. Com um chamado apressado de sua mãe, Peter acenou novamente e aparatou.

- E então? Será que ele já decidiu? – perguntou James, olhando de relance para os pais e o Sr. Lupin.

- Não sei. – respondeu Remus, cansado. – Não sei se essa é uma boa ideia também, James.

James sabia da preocupação de Remus em atrapalhar os Potter, ainda mais com sua condição, mas também sabia que seus pais estavam mais do que dispostos em recebe-lo. Dando leves tapinhas na costa do amigo, James sorriu.

- Claro que é uma ótima ideia, Moony! – exclamou. – Imagina como vai ser daqui há alguns dias quando pudermos correr livremente pelas colinas. – disse abraçando o amigo pelos ombros e sorrindo marotamente.

- Que bom que alguém se diverte. – respondeu Remus girando os olhos, mas sorrindo.

- Vocês querem um quarto só pros dois ou vamos dividir um os três mesmo? – Sirius brincou, dando um passo para trás.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, meu caro Padfoot? – perguntou James acariciando o braço de Remus, entrando na brincadeira do amigo.

- Ah, nada além do óbvio romance de vocês dois. Acho que vou ter que dar uma palavrinha com a Evans. – disse alto, olhando para o lado e sorrindo.

A ruiva e as amigas estavam por perto, se despedindo de outra amiga, para enfim poderem partir. Quando ouviram Sirius falar, todas olharam desconfiadas, com exceção de Amanda Huit, que aparatara com os pais.

- O que foi dessa vez, Black? – Marlene perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Marlene, querida, acredito que por causa das constantes rejeições de sua amiga, meu amado Prongs – disse solenemente olhando para o amigo que ainda abraçava um divertido Remus. – tenha se convertido para o seu time. Nesse caso, precisarei de um substituto para seguir minhas aventuras boêmias pelas noites de Hogwarts e me manter aquecido.

- Tem certeza que não foi você que se "converteu" para o meu time, Black? – satirizou Marlene, arrancando risadas de todos, inclusive Lily.

- Você pode conferir por si mesma, dedinhos de mel. – Sirius sorriu e fez a loira corar levemente com o comentário.

- Quem sabe um trasgo te queira, Black. Se não der certo, você sabe que sempre terá a murta pra te aquecer. Até faço o favor de te matar. – respondeu Marlene com um tom imensamente doce. As amigas riram novamente.

- Depende de como for me matar. – Sirius falou, parecendo considerar a oferta.

- Não me tente, Black.

- Acho melhor você parar Padfoot, já vi Lene azarar uma garota da sonserina e não foi nada bonito. – falou Remus.

- Ouça seu amigo, Black, _querido_.

- Tudo bem. Vou me comportar, Marlene, _querida_. – retrucou Sirius piscando para a loira.

- Hum. – Marlene estreitou os olhos desconfiada.

- Mas ainda temos um problema. – Sirius falou fingindo preocupação. – Eu e meus camaradas aqui vamos passar dois meses longe de vocês e talvez a saudade _de fato_ nos mate. Por isso, - disse se aproximando de Jeniffer e abraçando-a pelos ombros, como James e Remus. A morena corou, mas não protestou, mesmo sob os olhares inquisitórios das amigas. – gostaríamos de saber quando as donzelas nos darão a honra de vossas presenças.

- Que tal nos seus sonhos, Black? – respondeu Marlene bufando e puxando a mão de Jeniffer que acabou se afastando de Sirius com um sorriso sem graça.

- Não seja má, Marlee. – Jeniffer falou tentando evitar uma briga. – Lily estará ocupada com o casamento da irmã por duas semanas, depois disso pensamos em passar o resto das férias na casa da Marlee.

- Jeny! – Lily falou um tanto brava. – Não era pra eles saberem disso.

- O que foi? Não tem nada demais... – defendeu-se Jeniffer.

- Agora eles não vão nos deixar em paz. – bufou Marlene novamente. – Olha aqui. – estreitou os olhos. – Vocês não vão nos perturbar. Já tenho um irmão insuportável para lidar em casa, não preciso de mais vocês – gesticulou para os três. – para atrapalhar minhas primeiras férias decentes.

- Achei que você fosse ficar em casa, Evans. – James falou com o coração ligeiro.

- Não sei sobre suas táticas de perseguição e como você consegue essas informações, mas não acho que seja da sua conta aonde eu passo minhas férias, Potter. – Lily respondeu seca.

- Ah, - James se preparava para retrucar com um comentário charmoso, mas lembrando-se de como aquilo somente irritava Lily em suas discussões, ele repensou. – claro. Sinto muito. – respondeu nervoso e passando a mão nos cabelos, sendo observado pelo grupo que esperava qualquer cantada barata ou qualquer outra resposta, menos aquela.

- Ahm. – disse Jeniffer sem saber o que dizer diante da cena inusitada. – Mas, de qualquer forma, podemos nos ver por aí nas férias. – retomou a conversa com um sorriso sem graça.

- Não, não podemos Jeniffer. – disse Marlene chateada. – E antes que você dê mais ideias pra esses baderneiros, vamos embora.

- Mas já? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo encantador.

- Sim. – respondeu Marlene arrastando as amigas para longe.

- Tchau meninos. – Jeniffer acenou com uma expressão de desculpas no rosto.

- Até mais queridas! – Sirius gritou se divertindo com o gesto obsceno que Marlene o lançou.

James suspirou derrotado enquanto via Lily desaparecer com as amigas. Estava cada vez mais difícil acreditar que algo realmente fosse mudar em relação à ruiva. Passando as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos bagunçados, James resolveu que valia a pena tentar. Ainda faltavam dois anos.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Sirius um tanto sério e um tanto debochado.

- O que foi o que? – perguntou James sinceramente sem ideia do que o amigo falava.

- Com a Evans. – Sirius estreitou os olhos.

- Acho que você vai ter que ser mais claro que isso, Padfoot, eu não tô entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

- "Sinto muito.". Desde quando você "sente muito"?

- Ah. – James falou sem interesse.

- E então? – Sirius insistiu quando James não disse mais nada.

- É só que... – James disse desviando os olhos do amigo.

A verdade é que James nunca havia conversado com os amigos sobre o encontro que tivera com Hagrid. Vez ou outra o moreno se encontrava com o gigante que lhe oferecia vários conselhos, alguns melhores que outros. James não entendia o porquê, mas sentia que deveria manter aqueles momentos só para ele. James Potter, apesar de ser conhecido com um garoto honesto e aberto, não se sentia à vontade para compartilhar certos pedaços de sua vida e ele acreditava que não havia nenhum mal isso, afinal, todos possuíam segredos.

- Deixa ele, Padfoot. – Remus interveio quando percebeu que James estava um tanto incomodado com a pergunta. – Ele só estava sendo educado.

- Sei... – Sirius falou ainda desconfiado, mas decidiu deixar a conversa para outro momento.

- Meninos. – Sr. Potter gritou e chamou o trio para finalmente poderem partir para casa.

- E então? – Remus olhou apreensivo para o pai e os Sr. e Sra. Potter.

- Você vai poder ir, Remus, mas tente não dar mais trabalho do que já demos. – respondeu Sr. Lupin, sorrindo fracamente para o filho.

- Obrigada pai. – Remus sinceramente feliz e abraçou o pai.

O velho Sr. Lupin tinha uma aparência mais velha do que sua própria idade, da mesma maneira que Remus aparentava ser mais velho do que realmente era. Ver seu filho sob os cuidados de dois bruxos como os Potter de certa forma proporcionava alívio, pois sabia que ele seria muito bem cuidado e protegido. Ainda assim, Sr. Lupin sentia-se um tanto culpado por incomodar a família que tão bem recebia os Lupin e temia que algo pudesse dar errado, como qualquer pai comum temeria. De qualquer forma, aceitara o convite por saber que o filho sempre quisera passar as férias com os amigos, mas nunca pudera por conta das luas cheias.

- Que Merlin proteja seus dias, meu filho. – respondeu Sr. Lupin ainda apreensivo.

- Ele estará sob nossos cuidados, Lyall, e escreveremos toda semana. – afirmou Sr. Potter abraçando uma sorridente e confiante Sra. Potter.

- Obrigada amigo. – respondeu Sr. Lupin.

Após um curto período de despedidas todos estavam prontos para partir para seus respectivos lares. James, Sirius e Remus aparataram com Sr. Potter, sendo seguidos pela Sra. Potter. Sr. Lupin esperou que fossem embora para também aparatar. Quando os três marotos chegaram na mansão Potter, de enormes janelas de vidro, com um quintal florido na entrada e as colinas e floresta atrás, eles sentiram que aquelas seriam as melhores férias de suas vidas. James, apoderado da maravilhosa sensação de estar em casa novamente, sentia que, com certeza, aquelas seriam mesmo as melhores férias de sua vida.

* * *

><p>Bom gente, a história meio que foi se escrevendo por si mesma hahah. Dessa vez foi um pouco maior do que a anterior. Eu estava bem animada pra escrever e até que fiquei feliz com o resultado. Espero que tenham gostado!<p>

**Deixem sua review e me deem sua opinião**

Até! :)

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 - A estranha aliança se forma

Oi gente, to super animada pra finalmente escrever sobre as férias dos marotos, mas como são dois meses e **tenho muita coisa em mente planejada**, acho que vou separar em 3, 4, 5 ou 6 capítulos. Isso porque ficaria mais organizado. Espero que vocês tenham** paciência** haha. Não vão se arrepender! **Deixem review 3**

* * *

><p>Os Sr. e Sra. Potter passavam pouco tempo em casa devido ao trabalho no Ministério e no hospital St. Mungo. Além disso, o Sr. Potter parecia estar investigando mortes de trouxas e ataques de comensais com chamados cada vez mais frequentes e demorados. A Sra. Potter tentava ao máximo ficar em casa pois temia pela segurança de seu filho e seus amigos, mas como trabalhava na posição de curandeira chefe do hospital, seus plantões duravam dias, ainda mais com os atentados repetitivos que exigiam sua total dedicação. Por conta disso, os três marotos passavam dias apenas com a presença do elfo doméstico Mumfrey, aproveitando para circularem pelas redondezas com liberdade.<p>

Naquela tarde de Agosto, Sirius e James sobrevoavam a campina perto da mansão Potter. Enquanto James protegia os arcos do mini campo de quadribol, Sirius tentava marcar pontos com a goles. Como Remus não era exatamente um fã de altura, os meninos revezavam-se como goleiros. James e Sirius começaram a ficar entediados e então decidiram instaurar uma nova regra de jogo determinando que a goles só poderia ser defendida com uma das mãos – à escolha da pessoa - e caso a outra mão defendesse um possível gol, o goleiro sofreria uma penalidade escolhida pelo artilheiro.

Dessa forma, James já adquirira um grande nariz de elefante, cabelos cor de rosa e pernas presas enquanto Sirius estava temporariamente careca, com apenas dois tufos de cabelo no meio da cabeça. Remus se divertia com o jogo inusitado dos amigos e mentalmente agradecia por não estar participando, ele era um péssimo goleiro. A função do maroto era segurar os produtos da Zonk's que seriam utilizados como penalidades, como balas de baba gosma, poções transmutantes e bolinhos de todos os sabores... de vômitos.

James riu alto quando Sirius, evitando utilizar a sua mão proibida, deu um grande loop com a vassoura, acabou se atrapalhando e caiu no chão de areia. Remus sorriu para o amigo que lançava palavras de azaração para James, sabendo que não possuíam nenhum efeito. James interrompeu a risada quando notou alguém se aproximando ao longe. Ele desceu da vassoura desajeitadamente por conta do efeito de pernas presas ainda não ter passado totalmente e ajudou Sirius se levantar. Remus virou-se para onde James mirava e avistou duas cabeleiras loiras.

Sirius parecia entusiasmado com a visita e já preparava mentalmente o seu arsenal de cantadas. James e Sirius pegaram suas vassouras e andaram em direção às meninas, sendo seguidos por Remus que tentava não rir da maneira que James caminhava. Quando finalmente alcançaram a dupla, as meninas riam alto dos dois marotos que pareciam apreciar a atenção.

- Procurando melhorar a aparência, Black? – perguntou Marlene irônica, tentando em vão segurar a risada.

- Tudo para corresponder às suas expectativas, Marlene, querida. – respondeu o moreno sorridente.

- Acho que você está fazendo isso muito errado, Sirius. – Alice não conseguia segurar o riso que voltava assim que parava.

- Não sei, Watson, acho que esse estilo é bem a cara da Mckinnon. – disse Sirius com certeza na voz.

- Ah, claro. Continue assim, Black, e quem sabe um dia... – disse Marlene recuperando-se.

- Mas eu adorei o seu cabelo, James! E esse nariz? – comentou Alice ainda rindo sem conseguir parar. – O que houve com vocês?

- Apenas um jogo de homens. – disse Sirius, sendo apoiado por James e refutado por Remus. – Vocês podem tentar, se quiserem, mas já aviso que não pegamos leve, apesar de vocês serem duas adoráveis donzelas.

- Acho que vou deixar pra uma próxima hora. – respondeu Alice finalmente sem rir, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Uma pena. – disse Sirius. – Acho que você ficaria ainda melhor com os cabelos rosados. Rosa simplesmente não é a melhor cor para o Prongs. – o comentário fez a Alice rir levemente.

- O que fazem aqui meninas? – perguntou Remus.

- Bom... – Alice começou a dizer seriamente, mas olhou para a amiga que a fitava cautelosa.

- Sim? – incentivou James, olhando para as duas.

- Na verdade, queríamos pedir um favor. – disse Alice lentamente, como se medisse as palavras.

- Só para deixar claro, eu não concordei inteiramente com isso. – Marlene falou com incômodo na voz.

- Concordou com o que? Pedir nossa ajuda? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo maroto.

- Sim, Black, não concordei em vir aqui. Mas... – a loira respirou fundo. – por mais que eu odeie admitir, não acho que vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha com a Alice e Lily ainda não sabe sobre o que queremos fazer.

- E o que vocês querem fazer exatamente? – Remus perguntou interessado.

As duas meninas trocaram olhares apreensivos e ainda pareciam decidir se aquela era mesmo uma boa ideia. Alice acenou positivamente, como se incentivasse a amiga a prosseguir. Marlene suspirou e recomeçou a falar.

- Há uma semana atrás, paramos de receber as cartas da Jenny. No início pensamos que talvez ela só estivesse demorando a responder, ainda que fosse improvável já que Jenny adora correspondência. Acontece que há dois dias recebemos uma carta de um amigo que soube por outro amigo que os pais de Jenny tinham partido para uma missão do Ministério e nunca mais voltaram.

- Meu pai às vezes passa dias fora por conta dos chamados no Ministério. – comentou James tentando racionalizar a situação. – Talvez eles só estejam em alguma missão, algo do tipo.

- Sim, Potter, mas não é essa a questão. – disse Marlene séria, ignorando a voz engraçada de James que agora possuía um nariz quase normal.

- O que houve? – Sirius ainda não entendia qual era o problema, mas sentia que havia algo que as meninas hesitavam em contar.

- Pelo que parece, - Marlene continuou a falar. – Um homem dizendo ser colega dos pais da Jenny assumiu o controle da casa e agora ninguém consegue falar com ela.

- Nós achamos que talvez fosse... – Alice mordeu o lábio inferior antes de prosseguir. – Um comensal.

- Um comensal? – Remus perguntou alarmado. – Por que um comensal estaria na casa da Bones?

- Vocês sabem quem são os Bones? – perguntou Marlene aos três.

- Meus pais já comentaram sobre eles algumas vezes. Pelo que eu sei, há gerações a família mantém a tradição de trabalhar no Ministério como juízes. – disse James, parecendo entender a situação. – Você acha que estão mantendo a Bones como prisioneira para chantagearem a família?

- Sim, algo assim. – concordou Alice.

- De quem vocês conseguiram essa informação? – perguntou Sirius. – Sobre esse suposto comensal.

- Como eu disse, um amigo de um amigo. – disse Marlene.

- E vocês acham que essa informação é confiável? – perguntou Remus franzindo o cenho.

- Possivelmente. Lockhart que mandou a carta. Ele não quis dizer exatamente quem era sua fonte, mas ele disse que a pessoa em questão afirmou com precisão que o tal colega dos pais da Jenny não parecia ser boa gente.

- Lockhart? – James perguntou um tanto descrente. – Desde quando vocês são amigos?

- Desde muito tempo, Potter. – respondeu Marlene incomodada. – Eu confio nele o suficiente para acreditar que ele está dizendo a verdade.

- Vocês estão saindo. – Sirius disse com cara de surpreso.

- Não é da sua conta, Black. – Marlene respondeu ríspida.

- Não foi uma pergunta, Mckinnon. – Sirius falou simplesmente.

- Será que podemos voltar ao assunto? – Marlene disse impaciente.

- Claro. – disse James antes que Sirius começasse a discutir. – O que vocês querem fazer então?

- Bom. – Alice falou no lugar da amiga com o mesmo intuito de James, evitar uma discussão desnecessária. – Pensamos em falar com meus pais que são funcionários do Ministério, mas mesmo no Ministério tem havido boatos sobre comensais infiltrados e ficamos com medo de piorarmos a situação.

- Então decidimos ir lá nós mesmas. – falou Marlene simplesmente.

- Okay. – James murmurou lentamente. – E o que vocês pretendem fazer quando chegarem lá?

- O óbvio, Potter, resgatar Jenny. – respondeu Marlene sabendo como aquilo soava fantasioso.

- Você sabe que não podemos usar mágica fora da escola, não sabe? – perguntou Sirius sarcástico.

- Claro, e é aí que vocês entram. – interveio Alice.

- Vocês querem ajuda para entrarmos na casa da Bones, sem mágica, com um suposto comensal da morte à espreita? – James perguntou cauteloso.

- Exatamente isso.

- Certo. – James concordava com a cabeça. – Certo. – repetiu. – E vocês acham isso sequer possível?

- Potter. – Marlene fitava James com um sorriso gélido. – Eu sei que durante muito tempo não tivemos o melhor relacionamento, ainda mais você perseguindo constantemente minha melhor amiga com suas cantadas baratas e tentativas absurdas de chamar atenção... Mas até mesmo _eu_ tenho que admitir que _vocês –_ Marlene falou a contragosto. – são inteligentes e suas brincadeiras infames são, de certa forma, geniais. Pensamos que se alguém pudesse ser capaz de bolar um plano para resgatarmos Jenny, esse alguém poderia ser um de vocês.

Quando James, Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares duvidosos, as duas meninas começaram a duvidar que fosse realmente possível fazer algo assim.

- Olha, a gente sabe que é pedir demais. Vocês nem mesmo são tão amigos da Jenny como nós somos, mas não estaríamos aqui se não fosse mesmo grave e não soubéssemos mais o que fazer. – Alice falou com a voz baixa.

- Nós entendemos Alice. – disse Remus. – Mas...

- Não vai ser possível executar nada pelos próximos dias. – completou James. Logo seria lua cheia e Remus se transformaria. Além do mais, as transformações eram dolorosas e o menino precisaria de tempo para se recuperar.

- Por quê? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Não podemos bolar um plano de busca e fuga sem tempo para planejamento. – Sirius falou, tentando não prolongar o assunto.

- Ah, claro, é verdade. – Alice disse compreensiva.

- De quanto tempo vocês precisam? – Marlene perguntou séria.

- Bem, eu diria que cerca de uma semana. – James disse pensando no tempo que teriam para de fato bolarem o plano e no tempo que Remus teria para descansar. – Precisaríamos de um mapa da casa de Bones e, se possível, dos arredores. Não sei como poderemos arranjar isso, mas não tem como invadirmos uma casa que não conhecemos. Essa ideia no geral já é perigosa, precisamos estar preparados.

- Certo. Verei o posso fazer em relação à isso. – Marlene concordava com a cabeça.

- Eu posso tentar desenhar. Praticamente cresci naquela casa com Jenny. Sei algumas passagens secretas também.

- Seria ótimo Alice. – Sirius concordou.

- E vou ver o que tem em casa que poderíamos usar. – Marlene disse pensativa. – Meu pai guarda algumas coisas das apreensões que faz. Temos um porão inteiro com tranqueiras.

- Podemos dar uma olhada depois? – James perguntou olhando de relance para Sirius que parecia pensar a mesma coisa que ele: com certeza teria alguma coisa que poderiam usar.

- Acredito que sim. – Marlene disse depois de um tempo de deliberação. Seu pai era muito restrito em relação ao porão, mas aquele era um momento de desespero.

- Bom. – James e Sirius falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo... – Marlene ainda sentia que poderia estar fazendo uma escolha errada recorrendo aos marotos, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu esperança. Poderiam fazer aquilo, poderiam resgatar Jenny com segurança.

- Vamos começar a pensar em ideias, quanto antes tiverem esse mapa, melhor.

- Ah, não, temos um problema não resolvido. – disse Alice de repente se lembrando de um pequeno detalhe. – Ainda não falamos com a Lily.

O peso das palavras foi sentido por todos. Uma coisa era convencer os marotos a fazerem algo perigoso. Isso não seria nada comparado ao trabalho de convencer Lily de que aquilo era seguro e correto. Para adicionar ao fato, ela teria que passar um tempo ao lado de James...

- Sim, isso é um problema. – Remus concordou olhando de relance para James. – Pelo que conheço da Lily, ela provavelmente não vai ficar feliz com toda essa ideia de resgate.

- E ainda tem o Potter. – Marlene disse simplesmente com uma expressão mais séria que James gostaria.

- O que tem eu? – James perguntou inocente.

- É senso comum o desgosto que a ruivinha tem por você, Prongs. – Sirius concordou com Marlene.

- Ahm. – Alice tentou arrumar alguma coisa para amenizar as palavras dos dois amigos e reconfortar James, que a olhou esperançoso. – Eu diria que devido às circunstâncias... Talvez não seja o maior problema. – Alice sorriu sem graça como se pedisse desculpas a James.

- Desde que você se comporte, não faça gracinhas e pare com esse tique nervoso irritante de passar as mãos no cabelo, resumindo, desde que você não seja você, Potter, acho que talvez seja possível. – Marlene disse com sarcasmo na voz.

- Não é tique nervoso. – disse James girando os olhos.

- Enfim. – Marlene disse, zombando. – Já vai ser difícil fazer Lily concordar em resgatar Jenny, quem dirá concordar em resgatar Jenny com a ajuda de vocês.

- Belo jeito de se pedir ajuda, Mckinnon. – Sirius falou sarcástico.

- Ele tem razão, Lene. – Alice interveio quando a amiga se preparava para dar uma tirada. – Sinto muito rapazes, sei que é difícil quando vocês têm que lidar com a Lily, mas se vocês puderem ser um pouco mais... compreensíveis, seria de grande ajuda. – Alice tomou o cuidado de dizer "vocês" para que James não se sentisse tão mal. Apesar das diferenças, Alice gostava dos marotos.

- Podemos contar com você pra isso, Remus? – Marlene acrescentou. Se teria alguém que pudesse controlar aquele dois, seria Remus.

- Claro, farei o possível. – Remus sorriu. Ele quase não participava da conversa. Apesar de prestar atenção em tudo, sua mente vagava entre preocupações diversas. Com essa aproximação das duas colegas, temia que seu segredo acabasse vazando novamente ou que acidentalmente as colocassem em perigo. O Sr. Potter havia preparado feitiços de retenção ao redor da área atrás da mansão que impedia qualquer de pessoa que não Remus de se aproximar, assim, somente animais poderiam estar dentro da barreira, o que era bastante conveniente para Sirius e James. Outros feitiços de afastamento foram colocados, de maneira que quando alguém se aproximasse da "redoma", a pessoa rapidamente era repelida para se desviar e ir para outro lugar. Além disso, a Sra. Potter preparara poções que permitiriam a Remus sentir menos dor durante a transformação e depois da mesma e outra que acalmá-lo-ia enquanto fosse lobisomem, deixando-o menos agressivo e menos agitado. Ainda assim, Remus sentia como se algo fosse dar errado. Uma parte dele o acalmava dizendo que ele sempre se sentia assim e que talvez fosse só um falso pressentimento. Mas outra parte dizia que suas preocupações tinham fundamento e que ele deveria ser cauteloso.

- Já que resolvemos esse assunto por enquanto, eu e Alice vamos voltar. Meus pais chegam daqui a pouco e eles têm ficado paranoicos desde o último ataque de comensais naquele povoado de trouxas perto daqui. – Marlene falou aparentando cansaço e irritação. – Nos falamos depois.

- E obrigada. – complementou Alice.

- Não precisa agradecer, ainda não fizemos nada. – James deu um meio sorriso.

- Mesmo assim, - Alice continuou, retribuindo o sorriso. – obrigada por tudo.

- Certo. – James falou sem graça. – Até mais então.

As duas loiras se despediram e começaram a andar em direção oposta à direção da mansão Potter. Mesmo que fosse uma cidade de bruxos relativamente grande, boa parte das famílias que ali viviam eram famílias puro-sangue de longas gerações e, como a maior parte delas, ricas. Assim sendo, o grande terreno fora distribuído a poucas famílias, mantendo o povoado pequeno. A família Potter era dona da parte mais próxima da floresta e, por conta disso, os três meninos não tiveram que andar muito para chegarem à mansão.

Durante o caminho, discutiram a respeito da suposta carta de Lockhart e como tudo parecia estranho. Isso não queria dizer que as informações estariam erradas, mas a maneira que Lockhart convenientemente obteve a informação de uma fonte desconhecida por eles e mandara a carta para Marlene... era simplesmente estranho. Sirius, por exemplo, duvidara que as intenções de Lockhart fossem honestas. Não era suspeito ele saber sobre algo dessa natureza? Ele havia argumentado. Afinal, um comensal não seria burro de se deixar ser visto. Eles geralmente eram muito cautelosos e justamente por isso eram perigosos. James e Remus concordaram.

Apesar disso, não podiam negar que aquela situação parecia ser verídica e se Jenny estava mesmo sendo mantida prisioneira em sua própria casa, eles fariam o possível para salvá-la. Após a discussão a respeito de Lockhart, Sirius trouxe à tona a proximidade da lua cheia. Remus suspirou e olhou para o céu, descontente. Por alguns dias havia esquecido que era um lobisomem.

- Não acho que vá ter problema. – disse James pensativo. – Meu pai assegurou que os feitiços eram suficientes e até mesmo Dumbledore e Slughorn admiram as habilidades da minha mãe em fazer poções. – deu tapinhas nas costas de Remus. – Fique tranquilo. Vai dar tudo certo. Estaremos com você, se algo der errado, nós damos um jeito.

- Espero que não seja necessário. – Remus respondeu com um meio sorriso fraco.

Chegaram na mansão após alguns minutos, sendo recebidos pelo contente elfo doméstico. Sirius achava absurda a diferença entre Mumfrey e Kreacher. Enquanto o primeiro era simpático e mais do que educado, o segundo era lunático e mais do que ansioso para acatar qualquer ordem absurda que sua mãe ou seus primos davam. Sempre que Sirius olhava para o elfo, ele sentia-se aliviado por não mais "pertencer" à família Black.

Mumfrey recolheu as vassouras de Sirius e James e a bolsa de produtos Zonk's que Remus segurava. Os três garotos caminharam para a sala de jantar que já estava arrumada e se sentaram, ansiosos ao ver dez pratos na mesa. James olhou para o estranho relógio que continha seu nome, o de Sirius e os de seus pais, observando os nomes dos últimos dois estarem no ponteiro de "a caminho de casa". Se seus pais já estavam voltando, provavelmente trariam as visitas. Mas quem seriam?

Mumfrey entrou na sala de jantar e perguntou aos meninos se gostariam de tomar alguma coisa até que os Srs. Potter chegassem e James aproveitou para perguntar quem viria.

- Oh, senhor, Mumfrey não sabe. O senhor seu pai apenas disse que traria amigos e que Mumfrey deveria preparar um grande jantar. – o elfo respondeu frustrado por não poder ajudar seu mestre.

- Tudo bem, Mumfrey, obrigado. Pode trazer suco de abóbora para nós.

- E whisky de fogo. – completou Sirius, fazendo o elfo sorrir conspirativamente ao partir.

- Um dia você mete ele em confusão. – disse Remus balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

- Besteira. Ele me adora. – falou Sirius simplesmente.

- Justamente. – Remus rebateu sorrindo de lado e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Sirius murmurou qualquer coisa incompreensível enquanto abanava a mão, desdenhando. Percebendo que James estava pensativo demais, Sirius olhou fixamente para o amigo, que o olhou de volta.

- O que? – James perguntou.

- Qual o problema, Prongs?

- Você se refere a qual? Temos muitos. – respondeu.

- Me refiro ao que você está pensando no momento. – Sirius disse parecendo entediado.

- Evans. – James disse olhando para o próprio prato.

- É verdade. O seu nível de fixação pela ruiva já está ficando preocupante, Prongs. No início do ano estava irritante, depois começou a ficar engraçado, depois irritante e agora, sinceramente, estou preocupado. Moony também. – Sirius disse olhando de lado para Remus.

- Bom saber que seu amor por mim está firme, forte e crescente, Padfoot. – James respondeu com um meio sorriso e vendo o amigo estreitar os olhos em retorno, suspirou. – A verdade é que... – ele pausou, pensando no peso de suas palavras. Ele nunca havia contado aquilo para ninguém além de Hagrid. Falar em voz alta para mais alguém era assustador.

- É o que? – perguntou Sirius.

- A verdade... – James respirou fundo antes de continuar. – É que eu gosto mesmo da Evans.

- Sim. – Sirius disse sem emoção, esperando que James dissesse algo mais.

- É isso, Padfoot. – James se irritou pela simplicidade do amigo.

- Bom. Isso era óbvio, Prongs. Mas qual o problema, além do fato de ela odiar cada fio de cabelo rosa da sua cabeça? – Sirius indagou, bebericando o whisky de fogo que Mumfrey acabara de servir.

- Esse é o problema, seu cachorro pulguento. – James girou os olhos. – Eu gosto da Evans e ela me odeia e não parece que vai deixar de odiar, pelo que as amigas dela disseram. Eu achava que talvez, se eu mostrasse pra ela que eu não sou o grande idiota que ela acredita que eu sou, ela pudesse gostar de mim também.

- Mas você é o grande idiota que ela acredita que você é, Prongs. – Sirius disse inocentemente, arrancando um sorriso de Remus e, a contragosto, de James.

- Sim, mas eu não sou _só_ um grande idiota. Ela precisa ver a pessoa completa. – James explicou.

- Faz sentido. – Sirius concordou, tomando outro gole do whisky.

- Eu acho que, apesar da seriedade da situação, esse momento será uma boa oportunidade de ela perceber quem você realmente é. – Remus falou olhando para James. – Não acho que ela te odeie, acho que ela odeia o que você faz e você tem mudado. Pouco e à sua maneira, mas tem. – completou com um gole de suco de abóbora.

- Viu, Padfoot, você deveria ser mais como o Moony. Isso sim é um bom conselho. – James falou sorrindo irônico para o amigo.

- Vocês realmente precisam de um quarto só pra vocês. – Sirius falou enquanto girava os olhos, divertido. - Tudo bem, faremos um duplo projeto: resgatar a Bones e ajudar nosso querido Prongs com nossa belíssima ruivinha. Pode dar certo. Um dos dois pelo menos.

- Ele tenta. – Remus assegurou James quando esse estreitou os olhos para Sirius, indignado com o pouco caso do amigo.

Um barulho de risadas na sala despertou a atenção dos meninos. Sirius rapidamente engoliu o restante do whisky de fogo e roubou o copo de James, tomando o resto do suco de abóbora para camuflar a bebida anterior. Não demorou muito para que o Sr. e a Sra. Potter aparecessem na companhia de seus cinco convidados. Sirius sorriu. Aquele seria um jantar muito divertido. Nem todo mundo pensava assim.

* * *

><p>Tanãnãnã. Então. Esse foi um longo capítulo, escrito de madrugada, no carro e em casa. Ele foi se construindo aos poucos e <strong>espero de verdade que tenham gostado<strong>! Muita coisa vem pela frente e espero conseguir atingir minhas próprias expectativas em relação à essa história. **Obrigada** mais uma vez pela leitura pessoal!

**Como sempre, deixem review**


End file.
